


Letting It Out

by Paige242



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2020)
Genre: Brothers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige242/pseuds/Paige242
Summary: After their parents finally tell them the truth, Jon and Jordan try to come to terms with the big revelation.(Pilot, Missing Scene, Jordan POV)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Letting It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few minutes after the boys storm into the house.

All he could do was stare at his hands.

He could hear Jonathan pacing back and forth across the room, swearing and muttering to himself. It was how his brother often coped with stressful situations. Jordan, though, had grown quiet since they had fled to the sanctuary of the guest room. It wasn’t that he had calmed down- quite the opposite. He was nauseous and his heart was pounding in his chest. But it also felt as if he had said what he needed to say. He had let his parents have it. The betrayal and anger he’d felt when he watched his father lift that truck as if it weighed nothing had overwhelmed him and he hadn’t held back. 

They had lied to them for years. 

Made excuses for every absence. Every missed birthday and little league game. He’d been disappointed with his absentee father for a long time, but now everything about it felt ten times worse. Not only had the man been missing from so many of their life events, he had been off leading a secret life while their mother had covered for him.

And, just to make it all inconceivably worse, the man was a goddamn alien. 

Maybe that was why he had suddenly become so fixated on his hands. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of them. They were pale, and soft...and so undeniably human. 

The word alien instantly conjured images of little green men with long globular fingers. Something so undeniably freakish. 

But, apparently, his father was an alien. Sent to the earth on the spaceship they had just found underneath a seemingly average barn. 

And the implications for him and Jon were hard to wrap his head around. He was just...him. Awkward, boring, anxious, mundane Jordan. Except, apparently, he wasn’t. If it hadn’t been for the events of the last couple of days he probably would have been in more denial but the scene in the barn had been playing in his head over and over again. He still couldn’t figure out exactly what had happened but he’d known that something wasn’t right. Neither one of them should have survived that but, rather than being injured, he’d walked away from it all feeling more alert and alive than he had in years. 

Jordan usually went about his days with a bit of a fog in his head. It had been that way ever since he’d started taking his medication. The fog was better than sliding into a deep depression, but he didn’t like the feeling. Ever since the day of the funeral, however, he’d felt different. Clear and strong. Like he finally had control over his feelings and emotions. It was hard to explain to anyone else but he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. 

Now, it seemed like it was starting to come together. His parents may have assumed that their golden boy had saved the day (of course) but Jordan wasn’t so sure. He wished it hadn’t happened so fast. 

He wished he could remember. 

“It’s not fucking possible.” Jonathan was muttering louder now and it seemed as if he expected some sort of response. 

Jordan let out a long slow breath as he flexed his hands, eyes still fixed solidly downward. 

“He just lifted up a pickup truck and flew. Apparently, it is possible.” He said flatly, pointing out the obvious to his reeling brother. It was odd to see Jon so flustered- he was usually the laid back and easy going twin. Not at the moment, clearly.

Jon scoffed as he took a few more frantic steps across the small room. “Yeah, but...he’s just dad. He’s a huge awkward dork. Superman is an alien. Dad can’t be...”

“He is.” Jordan cut in again, not particularly in the mood to debate what was painfully clear. As crazy as the whole situation was he didn’t doubt what they had just been told. They’d seen more than enough proof. And while it was insane, it also made sense. 

This filled in so many gaps. So many little things about his life finally made sense. The missed events. The serious, whispered conversations. His mother’s aversion to doctors throughout their childhood. The lame, flustered excuses his parents often offered. In a strange way, there was a bit of relief to knowing the terrible truth. 

“But, like, can an alien even have kids with someone from an entirely different species!? How is that even possible? Maybe we’re adopted.” 

Jordan had to laugh at that one. His brother was really reaching now, clearly keen to rationalize it somehow. 

But they both knew the truth. 

“I don’t know how it’s possible but clearly it is,” Jordan pointed out. He finally looked up towards the other teen. He’d never seen Jon look so shocked, or so stressed. There was a wild desperation in his very familiar eyes. “We’re obviously his biological kids,” he continued, trying his best not to think about exactly how they came to be. “You have dad’s eyes,” Jordan’s expression darkened, “and everyone always says I’m his spitting image.” 

It was true. He grandmother and mom had often cooed about how much he’d looked like his father at various ages. And, as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn’t. He’d seen the old photographs. That was partly why he’d kept his hair so long in recent years, the opposite of his dads clean cut look. He resented being so much like the man who was never there for him. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Jon muttered as he stopped his pacing in front of the antique mirror that hung from one of the walls and took in his own reflection for a long moment. “You’re right. I do have freaky alien eyes, don’t I!? Oh my god, Jor, people are totally going to figure it out! The government is going to come after us! What if they want to dissect us!?”

The dark haired twin let out a long breath as he slowly shook his head. He wasn’t sure how he was managing to stay so rational in the face of all this but one of them had to be sane. For once, that role fell to him. Luckily, he felt saner than he had in years. 

“God, Jon, calm down,” he urged, shooting his brother a pointed look. “If we didn’t figure out that our father was Superman because of a pair of stupid glasses then there is no way in hell people will figure out who we’re related to. We’re not going to be locked up.”

That seemed to help a bit and he watched as Jonathan let out a long, shaking breath. Slowly, his brother walked towards the nearest chair and flopped into it, drained. 

A long silence fell. 

“I just...I can’t believe it,” Jon started again, more softly than he had before. “How can we possibly be part-Kryptonian? I don’t feel like an alien.”

I do... 

Jordan kept his initial thought to himself as he redirected his gaze back towards his hands. He loved his brother, and they were generally quite open with each other, but he knew that the other boy couldn’t really understand. Jon had always been so normal. He fit in and excelled at everything he did. He had no idea what it was like to struggle with an unwanted force inside. 

But Jordan did. He’d felt like there was something different about him for years and he’d often longed to know why he was so messed up. The pills helped, but they didn’t take everything away. His therapists hadn’t been able to either. 

Maybe it simply wasn’t possible. 

Maybe half-aliens couldn’t be fixed with human remedies. 

He hated that his parents had lied and deceived them but finally knowing the terrible truth brought a strange relief. 

There was something inside of him- something different- and maybe the only solution was to finally let it out.


End file.
